Supply Closet/FNaF1
Main = The Supply Closet is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Bonnie may sometimes appear here when going through the West Hall. It is the only room to seemingly have a security camera located on the ceiling, giving an overhead view of Bonnie while he is in here. Since it only has a view of either Bonnie or nothing of any interest at all when viewed, it does not serve much of a purpose. Appearance The Supply Closet is a small room with a shelf on the wall opposite the doorway. On the shelf are labeled bottles. On the far wall, a broom can be seen with a balled-up piece of paper sitting next to it. The far wall and the floor have the same colored tiling, except the floor's tiling is larger. Next to the broom is a mop sitting in a bucket. Near the camera, the door can be seen, and is visibly open. On the ceiling hangs a light, which illuminates the floor below. The floor and lower parts of the wall are both made from gray and black checkered tiles. Trivia *This is one of four areas where only one animatronic is seen, the others being Pirate Cove (Foxy), West Hall Corner (Bonnie) and the Backstage (Bonnie again). *The door is visibly open, which can explain how Bonnie gets in. *The Supply Closet is one of the least visited rooms in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which makes checking this room nearly useless. *The Supply Closet camera was originally facing the back of the room from the bottom right corner instead of being in the top-left corner, as indicated by the beta Monitor pictures. *The Supply Closet camera is the only camera in Five Nights at Freddy's that doesn't pan from left to right and instead stays put. *The Supply Closet is the only location in the game which only has two camera views - either Bonnie standing in it or nothing at all. **This is partially due to the fact that Bonnie, who is the only animatronic to pass through here, has only one position in this room. *The Supply Closet and the Kitchen are the only locations from the first game which don't appear to any capacity in the Minigames from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. While the Restrooms aren't accessible, its door is shown sealed, but there aren't any visible doors to the Supply Closet or Kitchen. **Interestingly, in the West Hall, where an entrance to the Supply Closet should appear, the player can find tips on how to open the secret Minigames. *Interestingly, even though the West Hall features red tiles, the Supply Closet features blue tiles. It is unknown why this is, although it is most likely an oversight by Scott Cawthon. |-| Gallery = Gameplay 192.png|Bonnie in the Supply Closet. Brightened Supply Normal.png|Supply Closet, brightened and saturated for clarity. Supply_Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the Supply Closet, brightened and saturated for clarity. Category:Locations Category:Main Series Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's